Metal Tells a Story
by Thn0715
Summary: All seven members of the BAU have a story to tell.  A little drabble for each character, each based on a different metal song.  I own nothing... sadly.


**A/N: Good evening everyone! This is sort of a spur of the moment little story. Over the years I've read various song drabbles and always enjoyed them, so I thought I'd give it a try. I did this one a little different, though. The songs weren't chosen at random. They were specifically chosen to tell the story of each character. I've always been a big fan of hard rock and metal music. And I love showing that metal is so much more than screaming and loud noise. It can tell a powerful story, just like any other genre. That's what I set out to do with this. I hope you enjoy it. (Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a metal song to fit _Garcia_? LOL!) If you've never heard these songs, look them up. Good stuff!  
><strong>

**Welcome to "Metal Tells A Story"**

* * *

><p><strong>Made of Scars – Stone Sour (Hotch)<strong>

Hotch stares at himself in the mirror as he does every morning. Always, the scars stare back at him. Reminders... Reminders of his childhood. Reminders of his career. Reminders of his losses, of his failures. Reminders of the evil that lurks in the shadows around every corner; an evil that he was made to vanquish. Reminders that make him who he is; the Unit Chief of the most elite team of FBI Agents known to man. A fighter. A protector. A leader. The memories of those scars push him every day to be the best. His team deserves that. Haley deserves that. Jack, most of all, deserves that.

**Familiar Taste of Poison – Halestorm (Reid)**

Reid paces across his bathroom, constantly throwing glances at the vials on his countertop by the sink. They would make it stop. Everything. The pain, the memories, the heartache. Tobias was right, it helps. He rubs the inside of his elbow. He knows he needs help. But right now, he doesn't care. His hands shake as he loads the syringe with the one thing that has the power to make his eidetic memory forget, if only for a few moments. He knows he's letting everyone down. And he knows the pain will only come back stronger later. As he feels the familiar burn snake through his veins and his mind begins to fog, he slides to the floor and cries.

**So Far Away – Avenged Sevenfold (Prentiss)**

She sits on the patio of the French café sipping her coffee. She barely tastes the rich flavor, and hasn't touched the scone on her plate. Too many things weigh on her mind. She left so many things unsaid, so many questions unanswered. And now she knows she may never get the chance again. They'll never understand how much they all mean to her. They'll never know that everything she did in those last few days of her life were done to protect them. They'll never know how much she loves them all. They are her family. But she'll never be able to tell them. Because Emily Prentiss is dead. And she will remain so until Ian Doyle is taken out. Which she knows, is a long shot.

**Innocence – Disturbed (Rossi)**

They never stop. Case after case. Killer after killer. Victim after victim. It never ends. After 30 years, Rossi thought he'd seen it all. But the older he gets, the worse these cases seem, each case more brutal than the last. Each Unsub seemingly more and more normal to the outside world. He's seen the most unlikely of people pushed over the edge, past the brink of insanity, do terrible things. And he can't help but wonder… Is anyone innocent anymore?

**Nothing Else Matters – Metallica (Morgan)**

Trust. His biggest issue. His fatal flaw. His most sacred possession. There are so few people in the world that Derek Morgan truly trusts. His mother. His sisters. And the people in this room, his team. That still doesn't sound right, referring to them as _his_ team. But for right now, and until George Foyet is caught, that's what they are. Hotch has entrusted him with his team. He knows that for Hotch, that gesture is like trusting someone with his child. This team is precious to him. Trust is precious. Trust is earned. Morgan has learned how important one's trust can be. He trusts his team. And they trust him. And right now, nothing matters more than that.

**Serenity – Godsmack (JJ) **

The drive home feels longer than it has ever felt. Too much has happened today. Everyone in and around Quantico was in danger today. Too many innocent people died today. All thanks to a mad scientist and his ability to weaponize Anthrax. She's never felt so overwhelmed by so much emotion. Reid could have died today. She couldn't warn her family to stay indoors. Though she had secretly tried, but she couldn't reach them. And even though it's over, she still can't breathe. Not until she sees Henry. She pulls into the driveway and sees the front door open. Will and Henry are waiting for her. She walks to them, allowing Will to wrap her in his arms while she snuggles her son, inhaling his scent. And today melts away.

**Lies of the Beautiful People – Sixx A.M. (Garcia)**

She sees so much darkness every day that it's sometimes hard to remember what real beauty looks like. But then Kevin smiles at her and she sees what no one else sees. Where they see the computer geek with the glasses and the wardrobe that belongs in the 1970's, she sees his heart and his soul. She sees his unquestionable love. And he sees the same in her. He sees so much more than the eclectic outfits and the colorful stripes in her hair. He sees the most beautiful soul her body could hold. He sees her passion. And though they both know people snicker and poke fun at their quirky looks and lifestyle, and their not-so athletic bodies, they can't help but smile. Because to each other, each is the most beautiful person they know.


End file.
